A Night
by sosise
Summary: Meet Kanou Somuku, the owner of modern Babylon. He welcomed an escort, differ each night, into his bed and grant their wishes like a devil. Tonight, however, he would see a fallen angel. Kanou X Ayase. AU. M.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A night

Summary: Meet Kanou Somuku, the owner of modern Babylon. He welcomed an escort, differ each night, into his bed and grant their wishes like a devil. Tonight, however, he would see a fallen angel.

Pairing: Kanou X Ayase.

Rate : M

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a normal thing for Kanou.<p>

Meet Somuku Kanou, the most notorious 'simple' lending company owner in Shibuya. The whole hotel knew that whenever he came, he is to be treated as a king. Even more, like a deity. Because he owned everything, from the land they stand on, to the air they breathe. Just that particular area, the Shibuya. But Shibuya is the main point of everything, so it can be said that Kanou owned the Babylon of modern time.

He sunk on the sofa. His day was the average day of a lord—nothing less than the most luxurious, and of course, no less than one single very important twelve figure contract.

His day was very productive. So the man allowed himself to smile. His smile easily reduces his enemies into frozen statues; but when it was presented by its own, the smile highlights the handsomeness of the devil—intolerable, irrefusable. His hands, grabbed the champagne bottle and pop the lid easily. He was a big man, and his strength mirrored his stamina. He was the devil in every way.

The intercom suddenly buzzed. And after three minutes, a voice professionally alerted him.

"Your escort is here, sir."

Kanou closed his eyes. What kind of escort would he get today? Long lost the day he chose his escorts based on his likings; it was too far away, and he was already bored of weekly mistresses. They brought nothing and followed him like leeches. He was famous for being generous of his mistresses. Jewellery, private jets, endless strings of luxury are just some of the advantage he could gave them. Women followed him, trying to get his attention, because they wanted to be the spotlight—despite its short time. He easily bores of everything and always wants something new. Kanou was only thirty; but he knew the world of women than women themselves. And now he was too bored of everything, and settled for a random game—like a Russian roulette, he let the owner of the hotel he was in to chose women for him. For a night.

Amusingly, it was one of the best decisions he made for his social life. Being with an escort for a night made his blood rush; he was racing against time to know better, to peel his escort for the night of their wishes, stories and desires. They came from everywhere, once Kanou was surprised to find the wife of a very famous politician threw herself as a one night escort just to please Kanou. Apparently it was her husband who sent her in order to get Kanou's attention and protection. Kanou only chuckled when she saw the lady cried while sucking his manhood. Oh, how low a man could be just for power.

So instead of protecting the politician husband, Kanou sent the wife enough money to divorce her 'dear' husband and start a new life inGreece.

Another interesting story was on a girl, pretty but dumb. She was dumb not because she was born dumb, but because she was abused long enough to severe her brain permanently. Kanou just smiled as she performed her best—and did nothing, because the girl was dumb enough to realize what a shitty life she had. She asked for nothing, and he gave nothing. Kanou was such a man.

Like the devil in every aspect. He can give you what you want, what you wish, but he didn't care for you more than your wish and the value you carried.

And the door was knocked.

Three times.

Kanou smiled wider.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A night

Summary: Meet Kanou Somuku, the owner of modern Babylon. He welcomed an escort, differ each night, into his bed and grant their wishes like a devil. Tonight, however, he would see a fallen angel.

Pairing: Kanou X Ayase.

Rate : M

Thank you for Onige-A! I miss u so much! I hope this one wont dissapoint. And thank you for animefan1929 for reviewing! This is going to be fast and short!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Come in."<p>

The door didn't move at all. Kanou smiled darkened and he stood up, putting down his wine glass. What a bother. Don't the escort know how to open a door? Then he realized that by standing up, he has already lost in the battle. He was supposed to be pleased, not the one who need to please.

The door was opened a bit, and a creature slipped in.

Kanopretended he didn't care and took his time. When he turned back, though, he was amazed.

Beauty was overrated. It was on the eyes of beholder. Fat was considered as beauty in certain countries while it was damned as the ugliest trait in other. Big eyes were sought after in some areas till women willing to undergo operations in order to make their eyes as big as saucers. Some say full lips are the sexiest of all, pouting beauty while others viewed it as an invalid.

Yet the creature in front of him possesses the very beauty everybody adores. Her beauty was the universal beauty, agreed by the societies. Light hair, almost blonde, almost silver, short yet softly framed her small face. Rosy lips like the colour of blood by the middle. Nicely symmetrical face, with big eyes. sparkling with the colour of purest blue speckled with silver dust. Eyelashes long enough to touch her cheek.

"Good afternoon." Kanou found himself spoke. He just couldn't resist such a beauty. "What's your name?"

"…Aya." The girl has the voice of a pubescent boy. Soft and melodious, yet not too high pitch. "My name is Aya, sir."

Kanou realized that in front of him was an unusual escort: a boy. "Come here."

The boy nodded and walked slowly to his master for the night. His first step alerted Kanou that the boy was wearing a bell ankle-bracelet of some sort. It rings every time Aya moved. He was draped in soft blue thin cotton outfit, simple yet nice. The black thin belt by his waist further emphasized his slim feature, and Kanou wondered whether he was seeing a boy or a woman.

Aya stopped in front of Kanou. His hands slowly touch Kanou's shirt. Kanous felt his chest started to thump, from adrenaline. Like a horny teenager.

"What do you want, Aya?" Kanou whispered huskily on Aya's ear, just like what he usually did.

Aya didn't look back, or cried like so many escorts before him. Instead, the beauty looked down on the floor and answer in same gentle tone.

"What… do you want, sir?"

Kanou was taken aback. Never before anyone who came to sleep with him asked what he wanted. Because they were not supposed to grant Kanou's wishes. It was the other way around.

"I…" Kanou thought about it. And realize that he didn't actually know what he wanted.

Aya looked up. Kanou was taken aback when he saw those clear blue crystals of eyes. the pale eyelashes formed a pretty curtain over the blue eyes. "I'll grant your wish as much as I can, sir. I am yours, for tonight."

It sounded very tempting, but Kanou looked away. "I don't know what I want."

Aya's face formed a smile. Kanou watched as the boy's smile become prettier, but he noticed the petite body was shaking. The boy was trying to overcome his fear by being confident.

"We can cuddle for a bit until you know what you want, sir."

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A night

Summary: Meet Kanou Somuku, the owner of modern Babylon. He welcomed an escort, differ each night, into his bed and grant their wishes like a devil. Tonight, however, he would see a fallen angel.

Pairing: Kanou X Ayase.

Rate : M

I have not written anything for OgN for so long that I lost grasp of their personality. I am deeply sorry.

* * *

><p>Kanou didn't know exactly what happened, but he ended up on the escort's lap. Above him was a nice view of Aya, smiling gently as the beaut stroke Kanou's hair slowly.<p>

"How was your day, sir?" Aya asked casually, while his hand slipped through Kanou's hair.

"It was… good." Kanou closed his eyes to enjoy the touch. It was not bad at all, being touch and cuddle like that. The lap underneath his head was kind of thin and hard, but it was not uncomfortable. More so, the way Aya smiled made everything feels better rather than go straight to mating act. The silent was somehow comforting rater than awkward.

"What did you do?"

Kanou smirked. "If you are sent by my rivals, tell them they won't get anything through you. Nice touch, though, kiddo."

Aya suddenly perked up. Kanou opened his eyes and saw the boy blushing furiously.

"I am so sorry! I don't mean it that way!" the beauty mumbled. "I wasn't… I was only…"

"Calm down." Kanou turned and hugged the slim waist. It was so nice, feeling the petite waist in his arms. Kanou's face was facing Aya's stomach. He suddenly felt the bludge underneath Aya's cloth. Oh, the boy was really a male. "No harm done. I am just being cautious."

"Is your job.. dangerous?" The boy asked, but he stopped caressing Kanou's hair. Kanou felt Aya's stomach muscles contracted underneath the thin clothing. Smirking to himself, Kanou pressed his nose further. Aya's breath hiked up, and his stomach muscle contracted even tighter. His hips shook a bit.

"Are you aroused?" Kanou chuckled. "You are so sensitive."

"I … I am in your service, master." Aya answered; his breath uneven. "I won't.. I won't.. ah! Come before you, master."

The answer piqued Kanou's interest. "Why?"

"Because I am supposed to give you satisfaction, and not the other way around."

The answer sounded so stern. Kanou looked up and saw the blue eyes looking far away, lost in thought. Suddenly Aya looked like he lost himself.

"I am interested now." Kanou rise up and took the blonde into his arms. They changed position, Kanou sitting with his chest to Aya's back, and the smaller man locked inside his arms. Kanou realized how small the beaut was, and how good he smelled. "Tell me about yourself, Aya."

Wonderful.

The boy suddenly tensed up. "I… I am not supposed to tell you, master…"

"But I am your master for the night, and you need to listen to me, am I correct?"

"B..But.." the boy shook a bit, but eventually he calmed down. "I have nothing to tell, master."

Kanou sighed. He could tell that the boy was lying. Either the boy was perfectly conditioned-trained, or he feared the consequence of telling Kanou his past made him lie.

"What are you afraid about?"

The boy shook his head. "I am sorry."

Kanou became impatient. "Tell me." He demanded, "Or I will find it out myself."

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A night

Summary: Meet Kanou Somuku, the owner of modern Babylon. He welcomed an escort, differ each night, into his bed and grant their wishes like a devil. Tonight, however, he would see a fallen angel.

Pairing: Kanou X Ayase.

Rate : M

I have not written anything for OgN for so long that I lost grasp of their personality. I am deeply sorry.

* * *

><p>"A…Ah!" The angel whimpered in delight. "No..No, please…!"<p>

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Kanou smirked and continued stroking the beau's manhood. It was small and almost non-existent. Kanou was amused by its size, even when it was fully aroused. It was only the size of his little finger.

"Please… mast..! I need to… Ah, don't…"

"Just enjoy the pleasure." Kanou chuckled. "If you really want me to stop, then you need to tell me what I want."

The boy panicked; torn between pleasure and common sense. His face was blushing and he was sweating a lot. Kanou wasn't really familiar with manhood except of his own, so he didn't really dare to tease too much. Wasn't the reason he was doing that is to deny Aya from his orgasm, so that the boy would tell him everything? Because there is nothing more torturous for a man than a denied orgasm.

"Ah…! Maste…r!"

"What's your real name?" Kanou gripped the small manhood in his hand tightly, enough to deny Aya from further sensation.

"It's A… Ayase!"

"Ayase?"

"Ayase… Yukiyaaaa… Please… don't … let me… Ahn!"

Kanou let go of his hand. The small angel shook in delight, and he cummed for the first time that night.

"So, Ayase Yukiya... Let enjoy the night, shall we?"

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A night

Summary: Meet Kanou Somuku, the owner of modern Babylon. He welcomed an escort, differ each night, into his bed and grant their wishes like a devil. Tonight, however, he would see a fallen angel.

Pairing: Kanou X Ayase.

Rate : M

Thank you for (special) Onige-A and Kichou and Five Minutes! I hope this chapter dont dissapoint!

I have not written anything for OgN for so long that I lost grasp of their personality. I am deeply sorry.

* * *

><p>The boy looked like he had let go everything, floating in the midst of calm and comfort. His eyes were closed, and those sinfully long eyelashes covered everything with golden strokes. Kanou smirked and thought that he excelled even in the art of pleasing a man. He is awesome.<p>

But the closed eyes opened in sudden, and then the blue eyes started to wet. Kanou was a bit taken aback. Why, why, the beau cried? Shouldn't he be smiling, since Kanou has given him the greatest pleasure: orgasm?

"Sssh." Kanou found himself being gentle, at least gentler than his usual self. As he put himself beside Ayase's shaking body, he realized that he treated Ayase with care more than everything else in his life. He gently reached for Ayase's white cheek and wiped the tears there. The cheek has stopped blushing. It was now wet with tears. "Why are you crying?"

"…Would you deny me of this humiliation and please, just tell me what you want… master?"

The sentence shocked Kanou. He never expected this. Out of all, such an impolite remark, ungrateful for what Kanou has granted him. But maybe Ayase was right. What Kanou viewed as 'granting' can be accepted as 'torture' by Ayase.

"Why? Why is it so hard for you to say anything? Is someone threatening you? Are you confined? What is threatening you? Tell me, and I promise I will kiss it all away."

The eyes looked at him. Kanou could find disbelieve and helplessness inside it.

"I … I am not worthy of that, master. I am here to serve you, sir."

"Tell me, then." Kanou whispered gently, planting a kiss on the beauty's temple. "Why are you selling yourself to me tonight."

Another tear trolled down his cheek. Ayase sobbed and his whole body shook. "… I am not my own master, sir. I need to follow my master's order."

"Who orders you?"

"My main master, sir."

"Why do you need to listen to him?"

"Because," Ayase closed his eyes. "I was bought by him."

Kanou somehow felt his chest pained. A weird feeling, unlike the sensation of being stabbed by a real knife. It was a bit like a sudden pain, come as fast as it go, but leaving such a remark. Was it pity? Or is it something more?

"Who sold you? How about your parents?"

"I was without one." Ayase bit his lips. Kanou shook his head as he pulled Ayase's chin, silently ordering the boy to not hurting his own lips. Ayase complied and stopped biting his lower lips.

"Continue."

"I lived with granny and my cousin Tetsuo—but granny passed away and Tetsuo got into debt. I… I was sold, then." Ayase smiled sadly. "I was the guarantor. So now I am not the master of my own. Sir, what would you like me to do next?"

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A night

Summary: Meet Kanou Somuku, the owner of modern Babylon. He welcomed an escort, differ each night, into his bed and grant their wishes like a devil. Tonight, however, he would see a fallen angel.

Pairing: Kanou X Ayase.

Rate : M

Thank you for (special) Onige-A and Kichou! I hope this chapter dont dissapoint!

The next few chapters will be blow by blow of their intercourse, or if I am feeling wicked, nothing at all. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Watching the blue eyes staring at him, waiting for order made Kanou aroused. Well, he did just perform hand job to the boy, maybe it's time to get his rewards. Although Ayase's story made Kanou intrigued and mad(he definitely going to search who Ayase's current master is and that cousin of his, Tetsuo—in the morning); but now the beauty was in front of him, and doing nothing is a waste.<p>

"Alright." Kanou smirked. "Show me your skill."

Ayase blushed but he nodded, and he gently climbed Kanou's muscular body. The blonde pushed himself onto Kanou's chest and Kanou found himself on his back on the bed, with the blonde on top of him. Ayase was very light and surprisingly sexy when he took the initiative.

"I'm starting, master." Ayase smiled as he lowered his body and started to lick the outline of Kanou's lips. It was ticklish, and Kanou realized that Ayase was trying to arouse him.

Letting the blonde did his job, Kanou enjoyed the sensation while eyes still hawking on Ayase's whole. While the blonde was busy stimulating Kanou's lips, he didn't realize that he was enjoying it as well. Kanou noticed that Ayase was closing his eyes and give his best, while his lithe body moving nicely on top of Kanou's.

Kanou smirked as he put his hands on both of Ayase's hips. The lithe boy stopped what he was doing, surprised. Kanou took him by surprise as he started to push himself into the boy's mouth.

His tongue met Ayase's. So soft, so wet, so warm. He pushed himself in, and Ayase whimpered. The escort surrendered his whole body into Kanou's body like a mould. They felt so fit into each other.

"Ahn!"

The tongue thrusting stopped. Ayase looked up, as if he was wondering why Knaou stopped fucking his mouth. Then he saw that Kanou was already aroused and ready to pounce. He easily flipped Ayase to the side of the bed and then hovered above Ayase. Caging the blonde between his strong limbs, Kanou smirked.

"I'll love you till you scream."

Ayase blushed upon hearing the sentence and readied himself for a night of pleasure. This man, the beast, his master for the night, is really intimidating with his strong dominance, but somehow it made Ayase felt... safe. He knew he could trust the beast, and no matter what Kanou does, he would never hurt Ayase.

Kanou kissed his forehead, his nose, both of his cheek, and then his lips. Just a peck, no more than few seconds. But Ayase felt wonderful. Just by those simple touch. Kanou's finger were all over his hair, playing with the soft blond hair and Ayase's ears.

The kisses went down, to Ayase's neck. There Kanou stopped to suck forcefully. Ayase could feel his skin, his neck, his vein throbbed under Kanou's strong lips. And it felt just as wonderful. The feeling of being mark by a beast.

Pity that it only happen for a night.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A night

Summary: Meet Kanou Somuku, the owner of modern Babylon. He welcomed an escort, differ each night, into his bed and grant their wishes like a devil. Tonight, however, he would see a fallen angel.

Pairing: Kanou X Ayase.

Rate : M

Thank you for (special) Onige-A and Kichou! I hope this chapter dont dissapoint! Thank you for Iris and () to review~

Next will be the last. I promise a fast story, didnt I? XD

* * *

><p>Ayase felt his body gradually became hotter, more sensual, yet not his own. He gradually lost control of his own body.<p>

It wasn't the first night he serves other 'masters'. It wasn't the first time his 'masters' asked him his background. It wasn't the first time he was promised freedom and salvage. Yet it was only promise. Only pity. Only lust. By the morning, no one remembered him. And he would return into the cage his real master provides for him.

Underneath Kanou's huge torso, Ayase smiled bitterly and closed his eyes. He was ready. The beast was already inside of him, filling Ayase to the fullest. That wasn't the first time he was under a man; and it wouldn't be the last too. He was a slave, and he needs to work because he was no longer his own master.

Tetsuo… was his only family. Ayase knew it was worth it. This whole slavery thing was worth it, to save his only family. And he believed Tetsuo is working his hardest too, to save him.

But it has been six months; and Ayase's mental strength started to weakened. When will it all finish? He wanted to be free, or better yet, be loved by someone. His family. He missed his parents, his grandmother. If they were alive, Ayase would never be there, receiving Kanou's male member. If they were still alive, Ayase would be a normal university student. He even knew what he wanted to take, he wanted to be a vet. It was all just a dream. A sad dream.

"..Ahhn!" He moaned, half because of duty and the other half because he needed to moan. The master tonight is really a beast, and he knew sex very well. Ayase need not fake his moan so much like he needs to other 'masters'. And somehow his master for the night was very calming, if not, very masculine. Very powerful. Lulling Ayase into a false hope of security.

At least he was allowed to enjoy the activity. Kanou's member became even harder and bigger inside of him, and Ayase lost his mind. His head was screaming, his mouth panting. He couldn't scream properly because Kanou firmly sucked his lips. His nipples were swollen and darkened considerably from all the harsh sucking it received.

"..Aya…se…"

The call made Ayase opened his eyes. In front of him was the beast, hovering above him, enjoying the deed they were doing. He looked so lost in the lust, in the hotness of their copulation, and somehow it made Ayase felt tender towards the man.

Unconsciously, Ayase lifted up his arms and touched either sides of Kanou's cheek. Kanou was surprised when he saw Ayase's smile.

"..Master… thank… you."

Kanou felt his control melt. And in no time, he came. He actually fucking came before his escorts! That was embarrassing. Ayase, meanwhile, felt the filthy feeling of being filled to the brim with Kanou's essence and that brought him onto the edge.

The blonde's body shook hard before giving in. not much sperm left, it was dry orgasm.

Kanou caught his breath slowly and let himself crush Ayase onto the bed. The bed should be soft enough to make Ayase not wincing from the weight of Kanou's body, yet the small body underneath him was shaking. Kanou forced himself to go against the sleepiness that crept into him. And he didn't regret his action. He found the blonde sobbed pitifully.

"Ayase..?" He whispered. "Why crying?"

The blonde shook his head. He was busy biting his own lips. His hands were covering his eyes. But his body was shaking and Ayase was definitely sobbing hard.

Watching the blond, something pierces Kanou's heart.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A night

Summary: Meet Kanou Somuku, the owner of modern Babylon. He welcomed an escort, differ each night, into his bed and grant their wishes like a devil. Tonight, however, he would see a fallen angel.

Pairing: Kanou X Ayase.

Rate : M

Thank you for (special) Onige-A and Kichou! I hope this chapter dont dissapoint! Thank you for Iris and () to review~

* * *

><p>He never felt like that before. Feeling sad over another was something he never had. Empathy was something Kanou Somuku not born with. And watching this small, lithe boy made him felt like a normal human.<p>

He hushed the boy into his arms, gently patting the beauty's hair. Stop crying, he wanted to say, but he was unable to say it.

The beauty seemed to understand the hidden message, and gradually his sobs disappear. When Kanou finally let go of Ayase, the blonde escort was already sleeping, at least his breathe rhythm was slow and his eyes were closed.

Kanou found himself feel a huge rush of protectiveness.

So after making sure that the boy has entered deep sleep, Kanou moved from the bed. But suddenly Ayase reached out for him. Kanou thought Ayase was still awake, but it turned out that Ayase just unconsciously reaching for him. The hand grabbing his arm was so fragile, but it was shaking as if begging for Kanou to not leave him. The devil smirked. He realized what Ayase actually want, so he went out of bed and started to dial some numbers.

Within half an hour, his subordinates succeeded into tracking Ayase's real master identity, the amount of Ayase's real debt, and the location of Ayase's asshole of a cousin. Ayase's master turned out to be one of the main Yakuza elder in the Kanto area. Kanou smirked and let his men do the tracking and beating the hell out of that cousin. He ordered them to get as much money as they could from the cousin, and if that wasn't enough, they could sell his organs.

Meanwhile, he got into the phone with Ayase's master and made a deal, buying the small beauty. It was hard since the current master doesn't want to release his power over Ayase. Of course, since the beauty was a treasure and Ayase had brought him a lot of power and money. Apparently all the yakuza's leaders around Kanto area knew and at least have once slept with Ayase. Hearing about it made Kanou wanted to kill someone, but he was able to control himself.

Eventually, after three hours of bargaining, finally Kanou got what he wanted. Actually it was because he used force and his sniper went to kill the man, but everything was fine. He might need to fight a war with the Yakuza, but since he had a strong backup from Yakuzas in other areas, the Kanto gang should think twice before declaring a war against Kanou.

So he had a sleepless night for once in a long time and somehow, he didn't regret it so much. He watched as the small boy cuddled himself deeper into the soft blanket, purring softly. The boy looked like an angel. His tears dried up and stained his cheek. Kanou wished he didn't see that and vowed he wouldn't let the blonde cry in the future.

Kanou smirked. Yes, he can be Ayase's next owner.

Or better yet, lover.

* * *

><p>END.<p>

Review? Do you want an epilogue?


	9. Chapter 9 part II

Thank you for the review.

I am presenting you the epilogue. but I am thinking of turning it into part two, since the more I wrote, the more I wish it continue. OMG.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>He wondered whether he was really awake.<p>

Ayase knew what happened when he found himself still on Kanou Somuku's bed in the morning after. Kanou's eyes were locked on him, as if Ayase was the only thing matters in the world. Ayase knew the look. He had it once before.

"Good morning, Ayase." Kanou smirked. "I am your new master."

The words tear him. Ayase felt something inside him break. He has a new master. This man, the gentle devil, said that he owned him now. And Ayase wanted to cry out, how unfair everything was.

He was sure that everything will only be one night affair and tomorrow morning he would return to his cage. His old cage. And he thought Kanou Somuku was just another man in million—pitied him for the night but in the morning everything were forgotten. Ayase has assured himself that Kanou was only saying gentle stuff because he was pitiful, and of course, fuckable. Fuck is always better when feelings are involved; let it be lust, or fake love. So Kanou's gentle whispers were only illusion, to spice up their one night activity.

But this man, this man has bought him. Kanou Somuku said that he is Ayase's new master. And the blonde boy felt his dream shattered.

He had been holding himself together by believing lies. He enjoyed the pity, the empty promises those men gave him. Because it was the only thing in his current life that resemble something like love. He couldn't kid himself anymore; he knew that his cousin was not going to save him. He was on his own, and the cold hard truth only made him weaker than he was. So he submerged himself inside the sea of illusions, wishing that there would be no end to the one-night men whom showered him with pity-love.

And now this man said he bought him, owned him, his new master.

That means his old master has sold him. This shows that his old master felt Ayase was no longer desirable.

Ayase started to see the truth—the cold fact that he was only a thing. He was a piece of meat, the fuckdoll. He didn't own himself. And the worst was, he is losing his attractiveness. New master means new rules, new batch of customs, new environment to adapt. New torture. And why, why oh why, the man who shattered his make believe world was the man whom he like the most?

Kanou Somuku smiled and went nearer to him. Ayase let his face be lifted gently and accepted when Kanou kissed him on the lips. He let the man's tongue into his mouth. He didn't reciprocate much, he let the man owned him. Yes, he is nothing but a fuck doll.

Something stuck inside his throat. Something bitter, dark and painful. Fear. He feared the man, his new master, and what the future will bring. Would he be just like his previous master, selling Ayase to different man every night, or would he be a possessive master, never letting Ayase out from his cage? And when will he be thrown away again?

Either way makes Ayase felt he has lost his future.

He guessed what will happen. His new master would have him every night until he gets bored. After that, Ayase would start his career as a one-night prostitute back. Or maybe his master would sell him to another. And chained back to another. Until in the end he was no longer desirable due to age. Then he would be left in small cheap brothel sucking filthy men.

When will it end?

* * *

><p>... to be continued. I am so sorry for being indecisive.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the review, dino6, Kichou and Onige-a san!

This is the blow by blow daily life between them until Ayase ready to say yes and Kanou ready to be a pillow.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Ayase didn't quite know how to adapt to his new environment.<p>

Kanou has brought him into a pentagon, apparently Kanou's own apartment where nobody ever comes in (except the approved cleaners). Since then, Ayase found himself locked inside the pentagon. It has been only a day, but Ayase already knew that he would be there forever, inside.

In his previous master's house, Ayase was assigned in a room, and not permitted to get out from the room. The place itself has many servants and bodyguards, so Ayase has nothing to do during the day. It was the night that he was always busy for, either serving his master or his other one-night masters.

It was a nice change when he found that Kanou's place bears no inhabitant aside from Kanou himself. Ayase was fed up with all the constant degrading look from the other servants (who came in to clean the room), or the dirty whistles from the men (the bodyguards). The sudden alone time was very welcome, especially when Ayase realized that he was left alone inside the pentagon.

It felt just like he suddenly returned to his (used to be) normal life.

Without asking, Ayase knew that he was expected to be the housekeeper judging from the lack of servant. So in the first day, after Kanou went off to work without waking him up, he started to clean the pentagon. Old habit kicked in, and he found that cleaning was actually helping him take off his mind from the self pity and misery. It was almost rehabilitating feeling, and he forgot the time. Pathetic he might be, sorting the plates inside the cupboard and looking at a cleaned room felt really rewarding. And cooking was something he quite enjoys. It was always a challenge, especially when he only found a dozen egg, miso paste and canned meat or tuna inside Kanou's cupboard. He just used whatever was there, and managed to make some nice dinner. Ayase just realized that he was in fact, still a slave, when Kanou's voice was heard from the front door.

All his happiness was gone in a second. He walked slowly to the door, dreading his fate. When he saw the beast in suit, Ayase stopped for a minute, realizing how handsome and cool looking the beast was in suit.

"I am home." Kanou smiled.

'We.. welcome." Ayase nodded, almost curtsied. He didn't know yet what was expected from him, so he waited Kanou's order.

"Sorry it took me so long. You must be bored. Are you hungry? Let's get something to eat outside." Kanou coughed a little, pretending he didn't really care _that much _about the beauty's hunger. Kanou was actually feeling really guilty for forgetting that Ayase was kept inside the place without ready made food and servants. The truth was, since he took Ayase by killing Ayase's previous yakuza master, the day was a bit tense and unbearable. The yakuza gang threatened Kanou's existence, but Kanou secured himself with his connection and in the end, managed to get it all done. Their relationship was still tense, but at least the Kanto gang no longer considered him as an immediate target. Especially after Kanou disclosed the fact that Ayase's previous owner was dealing as an inside spy for the Kanto gang and selling some information to the police.

"A..Ah." Ayase stuttered. "I… I made some dinner, I am sorry for using the kitchen and…"

"No, No. It is my fault for not telling you. Hell, I don't even leave you a servant, a bodyguard or a lunch today. I promise I'll get them tomorrow."

Ayase shut his mouth, thinking that he preferred the current condition. He didn't need a servant. He found it ironic because a slave shouldn't have a servant. And a bodyguard are just simply a laughing matter. He was in no immediate danger or anything. He wasn't even valued that much. Furthermore, hearing Kanou worrying about leaving him with no lunch made Ayase a bit touched, because his previous master seldom thought about him like that.

Kanou found the meal on the table quite surprising. It wasn't presented like what the five stars hotel restaurants dishes are, but it looked quite appetizing and homely. Furthermore, he could smell a nice, gentle smell of miso soup.

"Did you do this?"

Ayase nodded. He didn't know why, but he blushed. "I… I found some ingredients… so I thought I can do some cooking…"

Kanou wasn't listening. The beast was already on the table, drinking the miso soup. It was one of the most wonderful soups he ever tasted, and Kanou had tried many, many miso soups from various high class restaurants before.

"You are bloody good!"

The exclamation made Ayase blushed deeper. "Thank you… master."

The word stopped Kanou from drinking more, and then looked at Ayase. He realized that he hadn't said anything to Ayase about the current situation.

"Ayase, please sit down."

The boy nodded and sat down on the floor. Kanou groaned when he saw that.

"No, I mean sit on the chair in front of me!"

Ayase swallowed hard. "I am sorry, master."

"Stop calling me that. I am Kanou Somuku."

"Kanou-san…"

Kanou nodded. He then took a good look at Ayase.

"You are no longer a slave, Ayase."

Ayase looked up, surprised.

"It is true that I get you from your previous master, but I have paid up all your debt. You don't have any debt to him anymore, so please …" _don't cry anymore._ But Kanou didn't know how to say it out without being embarrassed, so instead he continued, "… be my housekeeper!"

Ayase blinked.

"Housekeeper?"

"Yes, housekeeper." Kanou looked away, blushing, but refusing to let Ayase see it. "You'll be my housekeeper to pay up the debt. I won't accept money because I don't need your money. I know you have nothing. But I want your… your skills. Your housekeeping skills. I will still get the servant, but this food is bloody good. I want you to cook me miso soup everyday."

Ayase looked at the devil unbelievingly. Being a servant instead of a slave would be a very welcome situation.

"Kanou-san… I can do it. I don't need the servant or anything…"

"Really?" Kanou asked. "Fine then. I don't really like having one. Can't trust the whole lot of them."

Ayase found it funny, and he let out a small chuckle. He didn't know how his voice make Kanou's heart skipped a beat. And Kanou felt like he could mentioned the most important bit.

"And of course, some occasional service, you know…" Kanou scratched his neck, trying to maintain his coolness.

"Service?"

"You know, when I need to have my personal needs fulfilled…" Kanou blushed deeper. Damn, why did he blush so much? He should act cool!

Ayase realized what Kanou meant. Of course, the fucking part. Of course. Ayase was feeling lost before, but now he knew. He was still a sex slave, but now his job includes the housekeeping. Simple enough.

Ayase nodded. He was back as a slave and a housekeeper. Very… simple. Nothing really changed from before, and he was still a slave. But somehow he felt like he wanted to cry. Why?

"Oh, and there will be a guess soon."

As soon as Kanou said it, the door bell rang. Ayase quickly ran to open the door, and was welcomed with a man in front of the door.

"Oh my god, Gion was right! You are so damn cute!"

Ayase paled. He didn't know the man, but he knew from instinct that nothing good can come from such a weird man.

* * *

><p>review? To be continued.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the review, Silver Knightam, anon, 8-green moon, **Kichou and Onige-a san**!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>He didn't say anything, but waited for Kanou's approval of the new outfit brought by the weird designer. The designer was having an attack, shouting hallelujah and thanking God for Ayase as the perfect model. Meanwhile, Kanou looked closely at his new outfit.<p>

It was a sleeveless shirt, with small blue ribbon in front. His pants were shorter than a boxer. It was all white and made from silk. He was also asked to wear a knee high white leather boot and a bonnet on his head. He felt more exposed than when he was naked.

Ayase knew he looked ridiculous. Kanou was scrutinizing him.

Kanou signed for Ayase to walk nearer. Ayase nodded and followed, just until he was near Kanou enough and the man took him into his embrace. Ayase was shocked, but then he immediately felt Kanou's fingers on his barely covered ass.

The fingers travelled around, feeling Ayase's bottom. Ayase squirmed, and he could feel Kanou's nose on the silky material of his shirt, right on his right nipple. Ayase held his breath, feeling the silkiness brushed against his skin and Kanou's heat passed through. The designer, Mizoguchi, squealed in delight.

"How is it?"

"This is fine." Kanou nodded, in approval, releasing Ayase from his embrace. Ayase stumbled a bit, before Mizoguchi asked Ayase to change into the next outfit, with a garter belt. It was very sexy, and barely covers anything. If he wore it, Ayase knew Kanou would fuck him then and there, in front of Mizoguchi. Ayase felt like he needed to interject the session.

"Kanou-san! Wait!"

"Hmm?" Kanou hummed while watching his documents which he was doing while waiting Ayase changing.

"I don't need these! If you ask my last master, I have a lot of clothes…"

Suddenly Kanou's face darkened. Ayase regretted what he said.

"You are not going to wear anything from that fucktard. Understand?"

Ayase nodded. But still… "But I…. don't have money to pay all these." In his last place, his master actually added the clothing bill into his massive debt.

"Don't worry. It's on me."

"But I…" Ayase resisted. "I have some clothes… in my old place. I think I can…"

"You no longer allowed to return there. Just accept these."

"What…what happened with my old stuffs? My apartment?"

"They had thrown it away." Kanou answered simply. "And the fucktard sold your apartment to pay up your debt."

Ayase paled.

"Why? Is the place important for you?" Kanou asked. "I personally don't think it is, though. It's so small and not much of a value considering the place was near a trash dump…"

Ayase wanted to shout '_don't insult my family's apartment'_ but he knew he didn't have the right to even get angry in the first place. He was sold as a slave, and his belongings are not his anymore. So he nodded and walked back into the changing room. His chest was in pain, but he needed to hold his tears at least until he was alone.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for Kichou and Onige-a san! your reviews revive me, LOL.

* * *

><p>And so, their days continue.<p>

Ayase found it quite comforting to be alone in the pentagon the whole day. He sat on the sofa most of the time, reminiscing what happened to him for the last few months. He blocked his memories, because some of them was simply too hard to face. But now, with the time and privilege of being alone without the need to care for the servants looks on him, Ayase finds himself more and more engrossed in reliving his nightmare of past.

He remembered the night. Tetsuo suddenly came into his apartment. Their grandmother has died two years ago, and Tetsuo took over the house, selling it. Ayase meekly accepted the decision and went back into his parent's old apartment. And he lived his lonely life there, like any other orphaned high school student.

Tetsuo just come and suddenly begged him for help. Ayase agreed, although his head was telling him not to. But Tetsuo is a family, so Ayase decided to help. But that was the end of his normal life. He met some scary men and asked for forgiveness for Tetsuo. They asked Ayase to be Tetsuo's guarantor, and Ayase agreed. He was forced fed some drugs. After that, everything went blur and he became the bird in the cage.

He remembered his first time with his old master. The meaty hands were pushing him to the edge, filled with disgust and pain. He was scared, he cried for mercy, yet that seemed to excite his master more. His scream made his master pounded deeper, his tears made his master even crueller. By the end of the week, Ayase learned the hard way that if he went meek and just accepted everything, the torture would pass quicker.

After several weeks, his master became bored of his cold reaction and opted back to women. Ayase wasn't forgotten, though. He still stayed inside the room, while his master was sucked by some women. Ayase would then become some sort of life show, with some of his master subordinate fucked him so that his master could enjoy.

One time, a subordinate of his master actually told Ayase that he could help him. The subordinate, named Tokikawa, told Ayase that he loved him; he wished to save Ayase, if only Ayase would listen to his order. Ayase was naïve, and thought it was for real. But then he realized that the subordinate was lying. Tokikawa was a man with Ayase obsession. He brought Ayase into his place, and it was filled with Ayase related stuff. The wall was filled with Ayase's picture. Ayase's voices when he was being fucked filled the room. Apparently Tokikawa recorded Ayase's voices and replayed it over and over again as his room's background sound. And he tied Ayase up to the bed, fucking the life out of him.

Eventually, they got found out three days later and Ayase was punished by his master. His master thought Ayase was the one seducing Tokikawa, as Tokikawa himself said so. Everybody blamed Ayase for everything. Ayase couldn't belief the verdict that it was all his own faults. It stopped his innocent belief that anyone could safe him or love him. His master was beyond anger because of the incident, and then everything changed again. Ayase became a one-night doll. He went into places, seeing new men. And they were all the same; pitying him by night but forgetting him by dawn.

The memory often left him with pale hands and shaky body. His whole body hurts and his chest felt like it almost explode from pain. Ayase always felt the need to slow himself down, taking in some deep breath. It was good that no one was around him, so he could gather his composure and returned to normal, or whatever he was left. Facing the memory, peeling them one by one was no enjoyable matter. Ayase just thought that if he could relive the memory and survived it, he could be stronger.

Stronger to face his bleak future.

It really helps. His nightmares decreased in intensity and occurrence. Also, he was able receiving Kanou's touch without jumping. He could stay near Kanou and pretended to be normal longer and longer in duration. He could even laugh, really enjoying some small funny stuff happening while he was with Kanou—his current master. He didn't wish for much because he knew sooner or later, Kanou's interest on him will decrease and he might be sold away again. So the occasional laugh and the solitude were enough for Ayase. Just some small happiness to keep him going.

Then usually he would turn on the television and cleaned the house, cooking some dinner for Kanou. By that time, usually one of Kanou's subordinate would give him the grocery delivery. Ayase recognise one man named Kuba, but apparently they are twins with a huge different in personality. Ayase received them with warm fake smile, and made some tea or coffee for the man. Trying to avoid conversation as much as possible. Then Ayase would then hide inside the toilet until the man went away. He was just being cautious, because Ayase knew that usually subordinates desired something of their boss's. By being courteous to the subordinates, maybe it would make them less likely to rape Ayase. And hiding in toilet was so much better than being in the same room with any men.

Pathetic it might sound, it was one of self-defence practice Ayase had in order to protect himself from further damage.

* * *

><p>They finished their morning fuck. Ayase let himself be cuddled inside the arms of Kanou Somuku. It was warm and comfortable. Living with the devil for more than two weeks has made Ayase felt like he belonged there, somehow. Kanou always made him comfortable, aside from the insatiable lust. Ayase didn't really mind about the lust, though. Although he was exhausted everytime, but the cuddling hour after that made Ayase felt really good, as if he was treasured. As if he was really <em>loved<em>.

No. Ayase reprimands himself. He should not fall into the emotional trap. Kanou is just another owner of his.

"You were not as wild as last night." Kanou smiled. "Feeling blue?"

Ayase lost himself in his thought. So far, two weeks has passed. And he saw that Kanou's interest on him was still at its peak. Kanou expected Ayase to warm him every night for the week. Which, Ayase meekly obliged.

Ayase shook his head gently, feeling blood drained from his face.

He knew what the uncomfortable feeling he was having was. It was fear of abandonment. He was waiting when he would be thrown away. He had changed masters—what can make sure he didn't change to another masters in the future? But he found himself yearning to stay, to be always inside the bed with Kanou. It was so warm, too warm to let go. He didn't want to let go. He had grown attachment to his current cage and owner.

Ridiculous.

Even Ayase knew that it is impossible. Everybody is bound to tire out.

"What do you want?" Kanou asked, sincerity was masked behind stern voice of worry. "I'll get it, no matter what."

"I don't …"

"How about your apartment? I can get it back if you want to."

"…Why?" Ayase asked.

"Because you look so broken hearted the other day. Well, if you want, I can get it back. I don't find any value though…"

"Why? Why do you even offering me all these?" _I__am__just__a__slave,__your__housekeeper__and__fuck__doll.__Why?_

"Because I love you."

The words drained the last traces of blood from Ayase's face. He quickly rose from his comfortable place on Kanou's arm and looked back at Kanou. Ayase seemed to avoid touching Kanou as far as possible. Kanou was surprised with the sudden reaction, but then he saw the expression on Ayase's face.

It was the verge of tears.

"Master, I know I don't have any right as I am just your slave, but… but… please don't say that if you don't meant it?"

"Ayase…?" Kanou was alarmed. He was quite surprised at the reaction, especially the use of 'master'.

"It's too cruel for me. I cannot handle it if you are just going to throw me away in the future. I cannot… have hope."

Kanou watched as Ayase broke down into sobs.

"Don't… please don't give me empty hopes. I can handle physical pain, but not that. Please…?"

"I am not lying, I never lie and I never take back my words." Kanou harshly growled.

"Everybody said that." Ayase answered between his sobs.

The answer made Kanou stopped his action. He was thinking of cuddling the blonde, but Ayase seemed to inaudibly refusing to be touched. The blonde sobbed a bit more, but he regained his calm and wiped up his tears. Kanou was surprised to see how quick Ayase closed off his mind. Ayase's empty orbs stared at him.

"I am very sorry…What would you like for breakfast, Kanou-san?"

"Hey, Ayase, look…"

"I am sorry for my sudden breakdown, Kanou-san." Ayase smiled weakly. "But I am fine now. What do you like for breakfast? I will make it immediately."

No matter how much he tried, Kanou couldn't engage Ayase in any more conversation after that.

* * *

><p>To be continued. Review?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you so much for Kichou, 8 green Moon and Onige-a san!

I think I have create a really different thing here. But I am trying to stay with canon, so please bear with me.

* * *

><p>Ayase sat on the sofa, waiting to catch his own calm. He broke down that morning, and he knew that Kanou has seen what kind of mental mess he was. So he needed to stay calm and reorder himself, so by that night, Kanou will come home and find the 'normal' Ayase.<p>

And he didn't realise he was taking so long. The sudden ring of the doorbell surprised Ayase, making him jumping from his seat. Ayase quickly went to the door, after he saw what time it was. It was the usual time of Kuba to send in the groceries.

He opened the door to find not Kuba, but a very beautiful woman in kimono standing in front of the door.

Ayase stopped moving. He didn't know the person, and he didn't know how to react.

"Oh my! You are truly a gem! How cute!"

The lady's voice was more like an effeminate man than a woman's. Ayase realized that maybe the lady is Kanou's girlfriend. He swallowed hard.

"Would you let me in?" the woman smiled, inviting herself in. "My name is Someya. Nice to meet you. I am Kanou's hmmm… how to say…._partner_."

Ayase felt his chest stabbed. Partner means that Kanou was not single. So he was right. Kanou was bluffing, lying about being in 'love' with Ayase. Kanou has a partner already, and she is truly beautiful and elegant lady. Ayase nodded and bowed a bit, before letting Someya in.

Pathetic. So much for hoping something. Ayase followed the lady who looked like already familiar with the place. Ayase went to the kitchen and made some tea, while the lady took a seat on the sofa.

"I am here upon his request. It's really rare, you see… what's your name, darling?"

"…Ayase Yukiya."

"Very cute name. I'll call you Aya-chan." The lady smirked. "I am here to play with you."

"Eh?" Ayase was ready for anykind of threat, which usually came from his pervious master's mistresses. He didn't expect what Someya was offering.

"Kanou said you looked so forlorn these days. I am here to cheer you up. I know we haven't met before, but I heard so much about you!"

Ayase didn't reply, but he watched over the lady closely. She was wearing an expensive looking kimono, her hair was done in very immaculate curls and ribbons, her make up perfect. He wondered why Kanou would set aside such a fine woman and went to play with slave like him.

"You know, Kanou is such a bastard. He never understands what other people think, and he thought of himself as God. He has God-complex, just like his father. More like Satan-complex. Hmph! But this is the first time he actually cares about someone other than his almighty self, so I am here to help. So, come here, darling. Is the tea ready?"

Ayase half tuning the sentences out. The lady knows how to talks so fast. He poured the hot water onto the cups and took it using tray to where Someya sat. Ayase slowly served the tea, and Someya smiled.

"Thank you, Aya-chan."

"Y..you are welcome." Ayase blushed. The lady is truly a beauty.

"Hmm… this is such a good tea. You are very good, Aya-chan. Come, sit next to me, here, here." Someya patted the place next to her. Ayase followed and sat down. He suddenly felt Someya's hand on his head.

"Tell me what torture you so." Someya smiled gently. "I can understand it better than the insensitive selfish devil."

Ayase felt himself smiled unintentionally. Hearing Someya called Kanou a devil made him smile. "I… I am fine, really, miss…"

"Aiya!" Someya smirked. "You thought… Oh, you are so adorable!"

"Miss…?"

"Call me Someya, Aya-chan. I am very flattered you still think of me as a woman even after hearing my voice."

"Excuse me, but boss is on the phone." Suddenly a voice came from behind, making both Someya and Ayase jumped from their seats. They looked back to see one of the Kuba holding a handphone. "He wants to speak to you."

"Which one?" Someya asked in irritation. Ayase realize that Someya is indeed a man. The cross dresser was very surprised with the sudden existence of another person in the room.

"YOU, OKAMA." The phone suddenly exploded. Someya sighed.

"Such impolite man." But he took the phone and walked away. Meanwhile Ayase looked at the emotionless Kuba and guessed that it was the younger of the twin. The man was still standing with three groceries bags on his other hand.

"Groceries."

"Tha..Thank you. How did you get in?" Ayase asked.

"Not locked."

"What?"

"Door."

"O…Oh."

Silent fell between them.

* * *

><p>Kanou went back immediately after he finished the call with Someya. The elder Kuba came alongside with Kanou. The beautiful cross dresser, meanwhile, insisted that he wanted to stay for dinner. And such, that day's dinner became a small gathering of five. Ayase tried his best to make the dinner more pleasant, half as an apology for ruining Kanou's morning. He put the salad and fruit platter, finishing the touch. The others were already seated on their own seats, looking admiringly at Ayase's cooking.<p>

"This is truly delicious!" Someya smiled. "You are really good cook, Aya-chan."

Ayase smiled back, bowing his head in humble. "Thank you very much, Someya-san."

"Of course he can cook unlike an okama who are not sure whether he is a man or a woman. Maybe not even a human." Kanou hissed and stabbed his steak. Immediately his mouth was occupied with the delicious slice of meat.

"Who are you talking with? A demon like you ever only eats raw." Someya hissed.

"Yeah, raw. The best." Kanou sneered. "Better than anything cooked by you, that is."

"You dare to look down upon this beautiful lady?" Someya stared back with his best hating look.

"…Did you cook for Kanou-san before?" Ayase found himself asking.

Everybody stopped talking and Kanou looked at Someya, and the reverse was also true. They looked green for a second and then Someya sneered. "Never in hell I will. He would never understand the beauty of Japanese cooking."

"B..But… aren't you… lovers?"

The blow was quite hard on Kanou and Someya. Both vomited to the floor and choked on their own saliva. Kanou roared.

"I am straight, for God's sake!"

Ayase shrunk on his seat. "So…Sorry."

"It's just our fathers are friends, and we are forced to be civilize with each other. If not, I won't ever be seen with this _alien_." Kanou explained in gentler tone, afraid that Ayase might back down like that morning.

"_Alien_, really? I won't mind sending you to hell where you deserve!" Someya hissed, his mouth pouting.

"I have my place reserved already, no need for you to help me." Kanou answer casually.

Ayase found the explanation fascinating, and he chuckled without even thinking.

"That is so cute."

_You are the one who's cute. _Everybody around the table except Ayase and the younger Kuba spoke inside their respective minds.

* * *

><p>The dinner passed nicely. Ayase intended to wash the dishes, but Kuba Misao (The older of Kuba brothers) offered to help and wouldn't accept no for an answer, so Ayase was left with nothing to do. He went back into the living quarter, and planning to return to the bedroom when he saw Kanou and Someya standing inside the bedroom with unlocked door.<p>

"Why do you want me to stay here again?" Someya asked in disbelieve.

"…You see, this morning he was… never mind. I just think that your presence can help him unwind. He was kind of upset this morning and I think he is afraid of me." Kanou answered, seemingly very frustrated on the situation. "He looks more relax when you are here."

"Ha! Bow to my greatness!" Someya mocked, but then he continued in more serious tone. "Yes, I can see how his timidness. It's maybe his nature, but maybe also because of his _previous_ background… I am shocked, truly, when you show me his file."

"That's why I need you to help me with him. I can only provide so much, and I am not really…. Good in emotional support."

Ayase closed his mind off. He had made his master worried about him. A part of him yelled at himself because he was being pathetic. But another part of his heart jolts in a new emotion, finding somehow Kanou's attention and worry for him a bit… flattering.

"I can bring him to my place." Someya's voice broke Ayase's concentration. "But I think it's better if he stayed here for the moment. Sudden change in environment will do him no good. He is trying hard to adapt to you, so be it. I will come as much as I can, and also maybe I can ask him to work inside my store."

"What, your filthy store?" Kanou asked in exasperation. "No way am I going to allow it."

"It may do wonders, you know? To come in term of what was happening to him." Someya answered. "And you should be sorry calling my store filthy."

Ayase didn't want to listen further, so he went away. His mind was in havoc.

What will his future be? A slave shop?

He didn't want to think. Just handle the situation as it comes, that was the only thing he could do.

* * *

><p>To be continued. Review?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you so much for Kichou, 8 green Moon, Onige-a san, Manoella Nacimento, Chrisa, Oashisu, Fantasydotcom!

* * *

><p>When Kanou signed him to go to bed, Ayase nodded in compliance and crawled onto the bed. He was wearing only a pyjama top belonged to Kanou, maybe three sizes bigger. Kanou blushed when he saw Ayase.<p>

"Why are you wearing my…?"

"I want to serve you maste…Kanou-san. Do you like it?"

Kanou didn't answer. He loved it, dong get him wrong, but the way Ayase looked made Kanou realize something was wrong. But he didn't say anything, letting the smaller beautiful man crawled onto his lap. Ayase smiled and put his hands on Kanou's broad chest.

"Let me do everything tonight, maste…Kanou-san."

Kanou wanted to refuse, but the sight of Ayase, sexily only with his pyjama top, seduced him way too much. So Kanou complied. He sat on the bed, letting the blonde licking his neck, skin, and collarbone. Ayase's little tongue was hot and wet. Kanou's hand went to Ayase's back, trailing his spine.

The blonde's breathe hiked, closing his eyes as if he enjoyed the way Kanou touching his back. When Kanou's finger found the arse and squeezed it, Ayase whimpered. Encouraged, Kanou further circled his fingers around the pink little hole. And he was surprised when he realized that Ayase has put some lotion inside it.

"You are so eager tonight."

Ayase didn't answer. His mouth found Kanou's lips and sucking it, tenderly. Needily. As if he needed to arouse Kanou. The best didn't hate the kiss, but he wanted something more—something deeper. So he opened his mouth and let the blonde played with his tongue. In.

Between the lust and common sense, Kanou chose lust.

He slipped up, putting Ayase on his back to the bed. Ayase looked up to see the towering beast on him. They maybe in the same world, but his built, his voice, his energy, even his masculinity are something Ayase could only ever dreamt of. Very different. The one thing that made Ayase realized they were not alike was control. Kanou was in control of everything; his life, his body, his money. Ayase, on the other hand, was nothing but puppet and sex doll. No control even over his own body.

Ayase let himself be handled by the beast. Not always gentle, but at least Kanou was trying to be gentle. Ayase moaned when Kanou's hand found his smaller-than-normal dick. The way Kanou pumped it was too harsh for Ayase's liking, but throughout his slavery period, Ayase has gotten used to everything. Harshness was not something that mattered anymore.

"Where do you want me to lick?" Suddenly Kanou asked. Ayase snapped his eyes open, losing the enjoyment.

"I… Wherever Kanou-san wants to."

"I want to make you feel good. So, tell me."

"…My nipples." Ayase simply answered not because he wanted it, it's just he learned that when he said that, his masters went beserk and heavily turned on.

He was not wrong. Kanou smirked and attacked his chest. Ayase only moaned when Kanou licked the erect little nubs. Something felt a bit different, but Ayase was too deep inside lust to notice it. He could satisfy the man while enjoying the deed, it was some kind of good luck already. His mind was dead set on satisfying Kanou's lust, and so maybe, _maybe_ the beast wouldn't sell him to the slave shop.

They continued to enjoy each other bodies until Kanou satisfied.

* * *

><p>Ayase wondered whether he was still on earth. In front of him was the whole group of okama (transgender) whose type differs from one to the other. Simply said, it was a nightmare-wonderland. From pretty men to bulky, from slim to extra large size. It was truly a human circus.<p>

But he knew he was like them too, maybe even worse. So he could only smile.

"Ni…Nice to meet you, my name is Ay…Aya."

Their smiles were scary, yet somehow after spending fifteen minutes being fondled, patted and harassed, Ayase started to feel relax. It wasn't a slave shop after all. It was only a cabaret shop, a longue. He was assigned the kitchen duty, and was grateful for it. He wasn't ready to face too many people, and the aliens around him were already suffocating enough. But he didn't think that they are ugly. In his eyes, they looked free, because they have embraced their deepest desire to be another gender. Ayase felt it as admirable. Except when they started to touch him everywhere.

"Look at his skin! I wonder how much botox I need for that…"

"Look at his eyes! My God, even my contact lenses are not this big!"

"It's natural! All natural! I am so jealous!"

"His hair! It's not bleached!"

"Ass like heart shaped cookie… So sweet OMG, I think I am going to plastic surgery after this."

"Owner, isn't it better if he become our front line? We are lacking guest and having Aya should boost the sale!"

"Now now, don't get too excited girls." Someya smiled onto his fan. "His owner, and you know who he is, won't let me do it."

"AAAH!" Most of the people in the room scream. Ayase was shocked.

"What… What?" he asked; flabbergasted.

"I am so jealous!" Some of them shrieked, and then it became a discussion to compare what kind of man Kanou is in their imaginations. Ayase was forced to listen and grimaced every time those imaginations ran wild. He knew Kanou was a gentle beast, but describing him as white knight, or sharing one pocky together, or blushing after kissing gently, or asking him to give romantic massage in bed was stretching it.

They then turned to Ayase and asked what kind of man Kanou actually is. Ayase stuttered, but he mentioned every good thing he knows about Kanou; his gentleness, his awkwardness, his protectiveness… and also his snore.

The 'lady boys' screamed, and the discussion continued until finally Someya needs to remind everybody that the shop is going to open in fifteen minutes. Meanwhile, Ayase was ushered to the kitchen and performed what he was asked to do. The man helping him was very helpful, and for once Ayase felt very relax.

Nobody in that place wants to rape him. It was the first in long long time, and he was thankful for it.

* * *

><p>Kanou smiled when he saw how animated Ayase was. He didn't expect the boy to be that happy. The alien shop was really disgusting for him, so he was amazed when Ayase welcomed him home with so many stories about the 'girls' and how cool they are in front of the nice customers.<p>

Maybe it was for the better; Kanou smirked and sipped his whiskey from the glass tumbler. Ayase looked flushed; not because of aroused, but happy nonetheless. And it wasn't bad, at all.

"…I think they are really cool people!" Ayase finished his rumbling one man show. When he realized Kanou was sitting next to him, listening to his story and smiling at him gently, Ayase started to flush even redder.

"..Kanou…san?"

"Hmm? Continue."

"Am I boring you out?"

"No. You look cute." Kanou answered without thinking, and coughed out his whiskey when he realized what he said. He was still a shy man, and calling his beautiful love cute was borderline embarrassing. And he missed the second where Ayase's earlobes became red.

* * *

><p>I am sorry for the lack of whatnot. I was sick for the whole week (food poisoning-from Japanese raw food) and my fingers refused to type anything.<p>

To be continued. Review?


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you so much for Kichou, Onige-a san, Manoella Nacimento!

shameless begging, but I know I like this chapter.

* * *

><p>The night passed like never before. Instead of engulfing themselves in lust and desire, Ayase found himself contented and snuggled against Kanou's wide chest. And he felt that he wasn't the only one who felt that. Kanou seemed very tame that night, and instead of a beat he looked like a big dog. Cerberus-type, maybe, but still very nice and protective dog.<p>

Ayase tilted his head gently. His warmth and Kanou's warmth were mixing with each other, and it felt really comfortable. The air conditioned room suddenly felt like the nicest place to be. And they haven't move from the sofa although both has changed to their respective matching pyjamas. It seemed like both of them weren't ready for action yet, enjoying the serene aura more than the usual rushing adrenaline of sex. Ayase looked around. He stared at the tumbler in Kanou's hand, watching how the fill inside it reduce in volume everytime Kanou took a sip.

"Kanou-san…"

"Hmm?"

"…How is the taste of …that?"

"You mean this? Whiskey?"

"Hnn."

"Wanna try? This maybe too strong for you. I'll get you some beer, wait."

With that, the big man voluntarily moved from his place and went to the kitchen (beer wasn't regal enough to be put inside the alcohol cabinet alongside with other potent alcohol). Ayase was shocked because one, Kanou was actually getting him something. It should be Ayase who serve, not Kanou. And two, he felt uncomfortable with the sudden lost of human warmth around him.

"I think this will suffice. You never tasted alcohol before?" Kanou asked, looking down at him before sitting back to the place before he went to take the beer. Ayase adjusted himself alongside Kanou and they settled with Ayase between Kanou's legs. Kanou noticed how the petite beauty was small enough to nestle on his lap. Although he must admit he loves how small Ayase was, but it was the sign of malnutrition and maltreatment.

"No. My grandmother won't let me." Ayase smiled, looking shinily at the can of beer in his hand. It was going to be his first alcohol ever. "And I wasn't over the age restriction when.. when… I got _sold_."

The last words were more like whispered. Kanou felt like he wanted to crush Ayase inside his embrace. Protecting the beau from everything else. Such a life. Kanou knew he might be mixing pity, anger and _love_ inside his mind; and it made him weak and it may also hurts Ayase in process. But Ayase's life story was adequate enough to warrant anybody's pity and anger.

"I'll get your revenge soon, I promise."

Ayase looked surprised and turned up, watching the man's face turned into angry scowl.

"You don't need to bother yourself with it, Kanou-san." Ayase shook his head. "I am happy enough with myself now. I don't need revenge."

"I'll still do it. Even though you don't. I want to."

Ayase blushed slightly at the tone. Kanou was genuinely angry. And somehow, it made him felt a bit happy. Maybe the man cares a bit for him, after all. Kanou suddenly nudge him.

"Drink."

Ayase nodded briefly and opened the can. He put his lips on the can, it was cold. And it smelled like alcohol.

He took a sip.

And a sip.

* * *

><p>Kanou smirked. Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable.<p>

Ayase was straddling him, looking red with both passion and alcohol-induced-control loss. The natural blonde has taken off his pants by his own initiative, after a series of drinking contest. Initially Ayase was sipping through the can of beer, but soon he was drinking it like he drunk water. But it seemed like beer wasn't enough. The half-drunk angel then wanted to raid Kanou's whiskey too. Kanou refused, and Ayase (with his own imitative) challenged Kanou on a drinking contest. If he won, Kanou needs to surrender that damn whiskey to him. If Kanou wins, then he would open his first pyjama button.

Kanou of course wouldn't say no, and then they competed. Ayase lost. And he challenged again. Kanou lost. But Kanou refused to give Ayase more than a sip, so Ayase challenged Kanou again. And again. Mostly Ayase lost, and that's why his pyjama top was completely opened. Then Kanou asked for pants off; Ayase nodded with determination, and in return he wants the whole bottle. So the final battle left Ayase pantless and Kanou smirking in disbelief.

Ayase was smirking. His blue eyes looked hazed enough to actually smirked and put himself on Kanou's lap, looking down at the man.

"Tonight, _you_ are _mine_." Ayase hissed, full of domination. He was straddling Kanou while wriggling his bare ass just nicely above Kanou's still-clothed erection. "I demand _control_."

Now, _this_ sexiness is something Kanou could get used to…

* * *

><p>Kanou was still energized from the previous night's session. Ayase was still on the bed when he left the pentagon, looking down from both exhaustion and hangover. He was quite reluctant to leave the small angel alone, but he needs to go to work and all he could do was to leave Ayase with a glass of water and hangover pill.<p>

"Why are you smiling? So creepy."

The okama's voice called him back to the earth. Kanou snarled at the half woman half man creature standing it front of him.

"What are you doing here? I don't remember summoning you."

"Such impolite remark! I am not your underlings, silly danna-sama. I am here for legit reason."

"What?" The beast barked. The okama smirked behind his fan.

"Recently, business is becoming quite hard…"

"If you are asking me to lend you money, go to your father. I ain't gonna help you." Kanou hissed impatiently.

"No, no… I can make the ends by myself, but an _additional_ effort may be needed…"

"…What's your point?" Kanou started to feel uncomfortable. The botch sure can smirk.

"I am here to tell you I want to use Aya-chan as my front line girls."

Kanou couldn't breathe from the rage. "What the fuck!"

"But I need to know whether he is able to stand alcohol or not…" Someya continued, as if he didn't hear Kanou's vocal disagreement.

Kanou looked back into his last night memory with Ayase… and he knew he just couldn't. Couldn't let Ayase to be drunk without Kanou by his side. Kanou just couldn't. His possessiveness was too strong for that.

"NO."

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think? It's hard to keep with canon, so I need your opinion with what I have done butchering so far.<p>

Review?


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for the review: Onige-a, Patricia, Kichou, daemonkieran, jinglyjess, fedski, angelgirl0200, demonwolffaythfable, kanoufeverforever!

Happy new year 2012!

* * *

><p>He was so ashamed of himself.<p>

He had lost control. He was wild, uncharacteristically so, and so slutty the night before. Heck, he didn't have the face to look at Kanou anymore. Ayase buried himself deeper in embarrassment and resent. He was really ashamed of himself. He has been pretending as meek and acting like the wonderful slave he was; but last night he had behaved and though like a slut he truly was. Ayase has always convinced himself that his becoming a slave was a bad fate; but now he needs to admit that his perverseness was indeed innate.

He remembered clearly the feeling of rush when he opened his pyjama bottom and straddled on Kanou's lap, demanding another drop of alcohol knowing that Kanou wouldn't let him; but he still did it—something that he didn't want to admit. Ayase knew Kanou was sober enough to stop him from drinking. But that night's Ayase was different. He was a total slut, thinking of seducing the beast by any means, including pretending to want another drink. The truth was Ayase wanted nothing but the hot, strong, thick manhood inside him as soon as possible. Spreading him like it always does, making him screamed and creamed himself like cheese.

When Kanou has given him what he wanted, it was nowhere near enough. Ayase remembered how he grinded onto Kanou's lap as deep as he could, feeling every inch of skin and hotness underneath him. Hell, he even licked Kanou's nipples and felt the manhood inside him became even bigger. He let Kanou sucked his little manhood, screaming shamelessly and begging for more. And the climax was when Kanou's manhood _and_ finger entered him together, making Ayase stretched like never before.

Yes, when he thinks about it now, Ayase grudgingly admits that he was slut. Very suiting of his fate.

It wasn't the only thing that mortified him. the other thing made him even more unsettled was the fact Kanou thought of him like an angel. A saint. A victim of circumstances. Yet yesterday he had proved himself as a perverse man in front of Kano, _on top_ _of Kanou_, even.

Would that change Kanou's idea of him? Would Kanou change, and start treating him like the slut he is? Will that be the end of everything good he had after being under Kanou's wing of protections? Since now he acted like any other slut, will Kanou get bored of him?

Ayase shook his head, mentally admitting that it was a very scary prospect.

He didn't want that. He didn't want to make Kanou think that he is bad, perverse and …boring. He didn't want to be thrown away again. He wanted to stay. He wouldn't mind if Kanou used him as much as the beast wants. He didn't care if he breaks in between. But he didn't want to be thrown away. He wanted to stay. He wanted… he wanted to have that comfort which Kanou somehow provided for him, not only physically, but also mentally.

Just when suddenly the door bell rung twice. Ayase jumped from his seat and ran to the door, eager to prove that he was not only a slut; he was a useful servant as well. Being agile to his feet while answering the door was a proof that he is useful outside the bed and nightly activities. Despite the sore pain in his arse, he came and unlocked the door in record time. Unfortunately, in his determination, he didn't check who it was.

* * *

><p>Since the beast refused to lend Ayase to be his front line girls, Someya changed his tactics. So he went to the pentagon and pressed the bell twice. Immediately, the door was opened and a red faced angel appeared in front of him.<p>

"Welcome ba… Someya-san."

"Was it dejection I detected from you?" Someya smirked, realising who the blond was really waiting for. Ayase blushed and let the okama in. Someya noticed how the boy smelled a bit like alcohol. Maybe there is another reason why Kanou didn't want Ayase to become his front line girls. Maybe something concerning alcohol? Alcohol intolerance?

"Would you like coffee or tea?" The boy asked politely while opening the cabinet. Someya put himself on the sofa and fanning his face. He thought for a while before answering.

"Maybe tea is more suitable for me now, my dear."

Ayase nodded and put two cups and a pot on the kitchen table before put on the electric kettle. Someya hid his lips behind the fan and started his manipulation act.

"Tell me, what do you think of… alcohol?"

The boy blushed and dropped the spoon he was using to scoop the tea leaves. The top grade Earl Grey sprayed to the floor, making Ayase squatted down to clean up. immediately, his head was in pain. His hangover was still in effect.

"Are you ok, darling?" Someya asked worriedly, surprised from the reaction he got from such a simple question. Ayase nodded, but the head movements made him even dizzier. Someya insisted the boy to sit while he himself makes the tea.

After two cups of Earl Grey were ready in front of them, Someya started again.

"You haven't answered my previous question. What do you think… wait. Why are you smelling like alcohol?"

Ayase blushed deeply, embarrassed for getting caught being a naughty boy.

"Did he force you to take alcohol? That bastard!"

"No!" Ayase blabbered. "I was… I was the one who asked."

"But still, he shouldn't let you be like this! Hangover wasn't good for your health! He should have sent someone to look after you!"

"But it is my own fault …for having low intolerance of alcohol, Someya-san.

"Tell me, did you like it? Do you like the alcohol? Because if you don't, I am going to slam that beast down. Possessive or not, poisoning you with alcohol when you don't like it is not tolerable, even for him!"

"I… I kind of like it. It's just I am too… too weak to stand the alcohol effect. I did… I did something embarrassing last night and I don't know what Kanou-san would think of me…"

"Oh?" Someya perked up, anger dissipated as quickly as the realisation of a possible manipulation point. "So… let me get this straight. You like alcohol but have low tolerance?"

The boy nodded.

"Was yesterday your first time?"

Ayase nodded again.

"Would you… would you like to be better with your tolerance? As in, increase your alcohol tolerance?"

The boy fell silent. Ayase weighted the offer. He definitely wouldn't touch alcohol again after what happened last night. But the liquid tasted too good. If possible, Ayase would like for more. So maybe… maybe the best resolution is to increase his alcohol tolerance!

"Yes." So he answered.

Someya grinned. Ayase felt like he was caught into something tricky but he didn't know what.

"Then… would you like to be my front line girls? You are required to drink a minimum amount of alcohol, and in this way, not only you can increase your tolerance, you can make more money compared to stay holed up in the kitchen."

* * *

><p>He was dead nervous. The other girls just finished fussing over him a while ago, and now they are trying to convince him that it would be all right. He was dressed in a weird nurse themed costume complete with the head piece and platform shoes. It felt uncomfortable to walk in those, so thank God he only needs to sit and drink for the whole night.<p>

"Just relax, Aya-chan. I bet the customers will like you, you look damn rapeable."

"Hush, don't scare him like that!"

"Well… Girls, stop bickering and let's go to work!" Someya clapped her hands and the whole army of transvestites roared back.

Ayase bit his lips. He can do it, he can do it…

* * *

><p>review?<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Maybe this chapter is not one of my best but it is necessary to do. enjoy!

Thank you for the review, kichou-san, Onige A-san, patricia-san and Lolcari-san!

* * *

><p>Ayase felt stupid. How did he ever think this was a great idea? The first time he entered the room, the spotlight was on him. He was introduced to the whole room, filled with his co-workers and (mostly) drunk customers. They stared at him. in the dim room, the spotlight highlight everything that he was.<p>

He was wearing a wig. Heavy and wavy. He tried to hide behind the bangs and the hair. But it was futile. He was very stressed and his cheek started to burn. He wanted to cry. He was used to be a wall paper, being alone and tried to not attract any attention. Now he was the point focus of the whole room. Ayase knew he must looked very weird and ridiculous.

The room fell silent. Ayase gulped down very nervously. And then he tried to walk.

The platform shoes were just as high as what he used to wear. Maybe because of his nervousness, it became ever harder to use. So, he fell down, right to the bar stool.

And suddenly everybody was offering their hands.

_Oh how nice_, was his first thought. But when he realise that they were trying to peek into his skirt, Ayase wanted to kick himself. Of course. It was always sex. No matter what, men always want sexual gratification. Anytime, anywhere.

So he stood up, and his innocence was pushed into the back of his head. Instead, he put on the mask he always wears for his nightly customer and masters. He sat down, and while not saying much, he seemingly entertained everybody just by nodding, listening and drinking whatever they gave him. Letting himself be groped. Smiling while all he wanted was running and hid inside the toilet.

The night was a success. Both for the club and Ayase's drinking lesson.

But Ayase wasn't happy at all. He just realise many things. Firstly, living with Kanou has made him felt sheltered. And how funny he felt so, because he should always remember that one day it will end when Kanou is bored of him. Maybe Kanou was already fed up with him and his angst. Next, he just realise that the whole irony of the night was he became so popular amongst the customers because he had more training than any of the half girls in the club. And Ayase just realise there are no such thing as sincerity. Someya clearly wanted him to be his front row girls because of his own profit. Ayase didn't matter. And Ayase was stupid to believe that Someya would be his true friend. Or maybe, Kanou was the one who told Someya to use him. Of course it was the most plausible thing, since Kanou is his owner for the moment and so far Ayase knew that he hadn't brought any money for Kanou.

So much for '_I love you_' Kanou said last time. Ayase was right to doubt about it.

He smiled bitterly. He was already inside the Kanou's luxurious car, driven by the one of the Kubas. Ayase was feeling bitter and sceptical to remember which one was driving, but he didn't care. The man could rape him for all his care, and he was sure nobody care since he was just a slave. He wasn't entitled to any human rights anymore. For the records, nobody cared how he feels.

He let out a strangled sob. _No_, Ayase thought while biting his lower lips. He wasn't going to cry over such a trivial matter. It was his fault after all. He was the one who was foolish enough to be talk over by Someya. The shop was originally intended to make him work in those kind of line anyway. Didn't he heard Kanou say so to Someya last time?

"Are you alright?"

The question shocked him. Ayase quickly nodded. "Yes, why you ask?"

"You sound like… never mind."

"I am fine, I always fine." The blonde beauty swallowed hard. His chest hurts. "Please don't fake concern to me. I understand that you may be warned by your boss or maybe you want my body, but rest assured, I won't try to run. I won't break down either. I understand my place. Thank you."

"I don't…!" the man exclaimed, almost losing his control over the wheel.

"I know what you really want. Just wait. When your boss is tired of me, you can have me then. I know it will be soon."

"Ayase-san, please stop accusing me like that. Stop saying things like that."

Ayase closed his mouth. Ah, he had crushed the imagination of that Kuba. He knew people thought of him as an angel, innocent like a kid, meek as lamb. They don't want to know how he had been betrayed, left alone, ruined, tainted, forced and stripped away from his innocence. People refused to know the real lonely and pathetic Ayase Yukiya. People want the meek angel, the perfect fuck doll.

So, perfect he would be.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back."<p>

Ayase was frozen for a moment before realising that Kanou was greeting him. The club operated at night, but usually Ayase reached to the pentagon before Kanou reached home. So it was a rare occurrence that Kanou was sitting on the sofa waiting for Ayase.

"I… I am back." Ayase felt weird. He has stopped using those words after his grandmother died and he started living alone.

"Are you hungry? I made something." Kanou looked sheepishly shy and scratched his hair. "It's not as good as yours, but maybe… you'd like to try?"

Ayase's head screamed something was wrong. Yet his heart stupidly felt warm. So he walked to the kitchen and saw a plate of spaghetti on the table.

"You… you made this?"

"Yeah." Kanou scratched his head even more. Ayase suspected it's itchy because maybe Kanou hasn't washed his hair in days.

"..Thank you." Ayase whispered. A part of him was laughing. Seriously? Home mad food? Is that what Kanou offer for Ayase's effort the whole night? Was that how cheap Kanou thought Ayase's service was? Come on, he had been working the whole night and aced it the first time and brought so much profit for the club and spaghetti was all he got? Even his last boss offered him jewellery for that (although it was only on loan).

Another part of him, the part that was still innocent and believe that everything is good and everybody in the world is kind melted to the ground. This annoying portion of him has awoken after Kanou took him under his wings. Ayase hated when this feeling came back, because when he felt warm and nice and happy, the more he would be hurt out of disappointment. The days of relieving his memory has told him that being sweet and meekly believe in love or kindness was what made him weak. Ayase just realise that if only he wasn't always belief everything for what it shows, he wouldn't fell on the trap of the bodyguard, last time, who offered love and shelter just to shatter Ayase to pieces.

He decided he shouldn't believe everything on the surface. He needs to analyse everything and shut the door of his heart if he wants to survive the harsh world he would be living until the end of his life.

He has become so cynical it hurts. So, he opted to be the perfect mistress and tried to not feel anymore.

He ate the food. It was tasteless, somehow. He couldn't taste anything. But still, he compliment Kanou. And the man blushed.

Why?

Ayase refused to think and focused on cleaning the plates. He felt Kanou coming into the wet kitchen and stood behind him. It was funny, how different Kanou and him were. Kanou stood tall, muscular, strong, full of confident, just the like epitome of perfect masculinity. And there Ayase stood, small, weak, pathetic, feminine, just like a female.

But when Kanou held him from behind, Ayase felt warmth enveloping his mind. The arms were so comfortable, so safe, so nice. Why couldn't it be real? Why?

"…You smell like alcohol."

The tone was accusing him, making Ayase wondered why he asked, since he was the one who wants him to work in the front bar?

"I was working in the front today."

"What!" Kanou growled and shook Ayase. Ayase turned and looked Kanou in the eyes. "Who tell you to do that? That bastard Someya..!"

"Why blame Someya-san? Wasn't it you who wants me to work there?"

Kanou was frozen. "…What?"

"I know I haven't brought you any money ever since you take me in." Ayase continued, swallowing hard. Why is it so hard for Kanou to admit? Just be honest, and then Ayase wouldn't have the reason to think that Kanou actually care. "So I will do my best and bring the club as many profits as I can. If you want to sell me to one night customer like my last master, please do so. I am ready, Kanou-san. I have recovered from the shock of changing master, and I know I am ready to be back to work now."

"Ayase…"

"Thank you for being so patient with me, master Kanou." Ayase forced himself to smile. "Thank you for everything. You have been a very kind master. Thank you. So you don't need to be gentle anymore. Is there any specific wish you want at the moment, master? Any bondage, dildos, or…"

He stopped rumbling when Kanou's lips crushed his.

_Ah, so his nightly duty is starting_. Ayase closed his eyes and let himself be kissed. Yet it made him cry. The kiss wasn't out of lust. It was more to… giving. Even in his cynical state, Ayase needs to admit that the kiss was unselfish. It was gentle. Tears started to fall, and to Ayase's horrors, he started to sob. Their kiss was cut off, and Ayase buried his face on his palms. He couldn't be the perfect doll. He couldn't be cynical. He couldn't be cool and just live his life like a slave. He still feels. The sadness, the disappointment, everything was too much. he couldn't handle it. He is still weak.

"Sorry master, I… I will stop… I am ready, I …"

"Stop it."

Ayase flinched. "I am so sorry, master."

"No, not that. Stop it. Stop. I don't want you to call me master. I don't want you to 'bring me money' or whatever rubbish you were thinking. I don't want you to be a bloody perfect doll. I don't want to use you for… sex." Kanou grimaced. He hugged Ayase tight. "I just want you to feel safe. I am not going to sell you or auction you to the highest bidder. You are not slave anymore."

"… Why?"

"Because I… I want you to be happy."

Such a ridiculous reason. Yet somehow very touching. And Ayase realise he believes Kanou. He does.

* * *

><p>After Ayase calmed down, Kanou put them together on the bed, nicely cuddling. He asked Ayase to tell what happened. And so, Ayase told Kanou everything. Kanou looked very angry by the time he finished, and he was growling and swearing and ready to kill the transvestite, regardless of who his father was.<p>

But Ayase stopped him from doing so. Kanou couldn't understand why the fuck Ayase prevented him from calling the okama. Ayase shook his head.

"I am sure he doesn't mean anything bad. I think maybe he just want to encourage me to be more assertive." Ayase whispered. "Please don't blame him. I am fine, Kanou-san."

"I won't let you work there ever again." Kanou sneered. "In fact, I am going to hammer that shop down."

"Kanou-san, please don't. I can see that the shop is very important to Someya-san. And actually, I think Someya-san has give me a chance to be honest, with myself, and with… you."

Kanou fell back onto the bed, relaxing beside Ayase.

"I am glad… for tonight." Ayase blushed.

Kanou smiled. "Me too."

* * *

><p>review?<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for the review: Onige-a, momochan, Kichou, lala, Patricia, me-Anne, loveless, oashisu

Sorry for the long update dont abandon this. I will finish in three chapters, I think. I still need the last stage.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When they finished their breakfast the next morning, both of them fell into a mutual silent.<p>

Ayase looked over the empty plates. Kanou has made a point that he would eat everything Ayase cooked for him, gives for him. Even poison. And Ayase felt touched. It felt like he was back in his grandmother's place. When they were still alive. When Ayase still had a family which let him feels safe and sound without doubting everything twice. When he knew sincerity was normality, and love is something to be taken for granted. Because they were family.

Honestly, he didn't want Kanou to go to the office. It was very selfish of him, of course. He felt like an ungrateful slave. Kanou has just explained to him, the whole night, that Ayase was free to do anything he likes because Kanou doesn't want a slave, Kanou wants a lover. Being a lover means Ayase is entitled with all the freedom and the right of wanting something from Kanou. But still, Ayase was afraid to breach the line since it was so early.

He solemnly took the plates to wash them, while Kanou went to take a bath. The beast came out from the bathroom with only towel, and Ayase felt the urge to watch every single muscle and every inch of skin Kanou displayed. Catching himself doing the perverse, Ayase blushed hard and looked away.

Kanou was surprised when he saw the blond blushed hard. It was so adorable, blushing until the neck, make Ayase looked very pink. And realizing why Ayase was blushing, Kanou smirked. He purposely opened his towel, walking around naked and started to put on his suit.

Ayase bit his lips. Oh God, what was happening to him? Yesterday he was so cynical towards everything, doubting everything, hating everything. But now, just by watching Kanou putting on his clothes, he wanted to cry in happiness. What was wrong? What changed between yesterday and that morning?

"Hmm." Kanou coughed a bit, to get Ayase's attention. "Can you … help me tie my tie?"

Ayase woke up from his own thought and eagerly nearer to help. He slowly tried his best to tie it up, slowly. He used to tit it for himself since his high school uniform was a suit with tie. But tying for other people was a bit harder since it is a different angle. So he slowly tied it up, so serious that he didn't realize how Kanou smiled gently, looking down at him fondly.

"Done." Ayase felt like he has accomplished something great the tie looked perfect.

"Thank you."

The kiss to his cheek was something Ayase didn't expect. He blushed and his body turned rigid.

Kanou smirked. "Do you want to come with me to the office today? This way I don't need to wait until tonight to see you again."

Ayase looked up. he couldn't believe what he heard. Kanou actually hinted that he missed Ayase. That Kanou wanted to be with him. To be with a useless slave. And that means Kanou felt the same longing to be together.

Ayase nodded, and smiled from happiness.

* * *

><p>Kanou looked at the blonde beauty who was sitting on the sofa in his presidential room, reading some newspaper. The boy looked so happy and contented, just sitting there with a cup of tea. And Kanou felt like he has accomplished a great thing. He never thought that making Ayase happy would give him such happiness.<p>

His previous escorts and women were all different—most of them wouldn't be as happy as Ayase now, if they were presented with a cup of tea and a newspaper. Most of them would want more, like a shopping time, or a quality time, demanding more, more more. More money, more time together, more sex, more jewellery, more help. Ayase, on the other hand, looked like he has everything in the world with the newspaper in his hand and a cup of tea. So simple.

And when Ayase looked up to him, realizing Kanou was watching him closely, the blond blushed and smiled at Kanou.

It was a simple happiness. But the kind of happiness that makes Kanou's heart stops.

The door was knocked, surprising both Kanou and Ayase. Kanou let them in and Kuba came in with Someya. Kanou growled, his anger justified by what Ayase had told him. The transvestite has manipulated his Ayase to work the sexual role Ayase hated so much. Making Ayase cried yesterday. He wanted to kill Someya then and there. Just because Someya has made Ayase, his Ayase, fell into misery again despite all the effort Kanou has been doing for the previous weeks to cheer the boy up.

Kanou was prepared to face Someya's usual bitchiness and the I-am-holier-than-thou attitude. He was surprised when the okama didn't do anything, but instead dropped onto her knee and bowed.

"I want to apologize." Someya spoke without looking up. It showed her real sincerity asking for forgiveness.

Kanou was speechless. _What…?_

"Yesterday I made Aya-chan worked in my club. It was for my own benefit because we were so short-handed this month, but I shouldn't had. I made him worked the job reminding him of his worse days. I want to apologize to you first, before I ask permission to go to your place and asked Aya-chan forgiveness."

"What … What makes you think of that, okama?" Kanou asked, genuinely surprised he could handle his anger.

"I… I saw him… I don't know how to explain… Well, for sure, I realize my rash decision has reminded him of what he was before—the sex slave. I made him worked in the erotic industry, and although it was nothing as horrible as what he went through, I know it was still bad enough. I … I was just… selfish. That's why I sent him earlier yesterday. I really need to apologize. I won't ask him to work anymore. I will even pay for compensation. I am so sorry."

"…Good that you know."

Someya rose from the floor. She seemed very forlorn. "And the worst thing is… I abused his trust on me. I manipulated his feeling and thought. When I was supposed to be his big sister…"

And to Kanou's horror, Someya started crying. He knew that the okama used her tears as a weapon, but what he saw now is real tears. Kanou knows because Someya was his childhood friend, and they had been together long enough before Someya learnt that tears are weapon.

"Please don't cry." Suddenly a voice startled them. Kanou and Someya both turned to see Ayase looking miserable and worried at Someya. Kanou honestly forget that Ayase was still inside. "Please don't cry, Someya san. I am fine, yesterday was nothing. I … I was…"

"I am so sorry!" Someya burst into more tears, wiping her eyes with her kimono's sleeve. Her make up smudged a bit, and it looked ridiculous. Ayase walked towards her instead, and hugged the man-lady. Someya looked surprised. Because of the high heels, Ayase was a head and neck shorter than her. Yet the boy felt so big.

"Nothing to forgive, Someya-san. I am fine. You just tried to cheer me up while also helping yourself. Everybody is selfish. Don't feel bad about it. I am fine."

"But…" Someya stopped and hugged back. "… Thank you."

"Please don't feel bad." Ayase smiled. "I am happy enough that you feel the need to apologize to me. I never had.. I am used to be used—I mean, I … " Ayase blushed, knowing that he was saying something that shouldn't be said. Instead, he settled for the softer version. "I mean, I know you have my best interest at heart. Thank you."

Someya cried again, and it took sometime to calm him down. Ayase looked at Kanou to sign that he can handle Someya, so Kanou should get back to his work. And then the blonde mimed '_sorry'_ with his lips, without sound. Kanou wanted to retort that it was not Ayase's fault in any way, yet judging from the situation, he would wait till the night to tell Ayase.

After Someya calmed down, Ayase offered her some tea. Someya nodded and Ayase made three cups of tea, for him, Kanou and Someya. Kanou was long gone buried into his business and documents, but he muttered thanks when the tea was given. Ayase settled on the sofa again.

"Someya-san…"

"Yes?"

"Can I work in your place, still?"

Both Kanou and Someya was shocked, Kanou turned his neck towards Ayase so fast that he hurt a nerve.

"What!"

"I mean," Ayase looked down to his cup, feeling afraid that he was the centre of attention now, "I… I have been thinking and I realize I need to face my fear. I need to… I need to be normal. And I need to start doing something. So… maybe, maybe by working in your place I can face everything again, and reduce my… my stupid fear."

"Ayase, I don't want you to do this. Your fear is not stupid. It is justifiedable with all the horrid things you have had. I understand you want to make yourself better, but this isn't the only way. I can contact my psychotherapist…" Someya muttered.

"…It is too expensive to go to something like that, Someya-san. I don't have the money."

"I'll pay. You don't need to think about it." Kanou growled.

"No, Kanou-san. I .. I found that the girls in the club are very friendly… and they seemed happy working as what I used to think as horrifying. Maybe if I can learn from them, I can … I will know the joy of working and maybe I can… I can accept myself better."

"That is ridiculous." Kanou snapped. "No way. I won't let you go back there."

"Wait, dana-sama." Someya cut in. "I feel Ayase's idea has merit."

"You only want to use him, okama. So shut-up!"

"Kanou-san…" Ayase started, just to be cut in by Kanou throwing his paper weight to the wall. The impact was very loud and harsh, then the block dropped down with heavy thud. Ayase and Someya were speechless.

"Stop this. Okama, get out."

"…" Someya wanted to say something, but she knew her words mean nothing after all what happened, so she admitted defeat and went from the office. When she finally went out from the room, Kanou returned his attention to Ayase.

What he saw made him regret everything he did. Ayase cowered on the sofa. Trembling, like a kicked puppy. But his face was blank, as if hiding every emotion he felt. He looked like broken puppet.

"Ayase?"

The boy jumped when his name was called. He turned to Kanou with two lifeless eyes.

"Yes, master."

Kanou facepalmed.

* * *

><p>Thank you for your patient. I will try to update sooner next time. I want to promote my other name, Hasegawa, in this FF. I write Hetalia stories there, and maybe you would like to read Yao (China) my favorite character in Hetalia!<p>

Review?


End file.
